


Purr

by Cohava



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Space Girlfriends, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2018, Licking, Pet Play, Pet Rey, Rey just wants to be loved and cared for ok, Rose is a cupcake, Touch-Starved Rey, author is very late on her prompts, but she makes up for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cohava/pseuds/Cohava
Summary: Kinktober Day #12 (I'm trying here)Prompts: Pet Play | LickingRey has unusual tastes in bed. Rose is more than happy to indulge her.





	Purr

As soon as they are back in their shared quarters, Rey drops on her hands and knees.

Rose is glad that her girl has lost her initial bashfulness—her hesitation to fully play into her unconventional desires. Now she finally seems to understand that Rose cherishes her for who she is, and embraces all of her. She giggles when Rey headbutts her leg and growls, impatiently pushing her towards the bed.

“Yes, yes, give me a second,” Rose smiles widely and bends to run her fingers over the back of Rey’s neck, scratching gently.

“Good girl,” she adds. Rey shudders with pleasure and purrs.

They each undress eagerly and tumble on the bed.

Rey won’t speak when she is like this but Rose understands plenty, and happily surrenders to her insistent exploration. Rey worships her body delightedly and Rose loves how she takes pleasure in every single inch of it, even the most innocent, always is if she is seeing it for the first time. 

Rey’s utter delight is infectious as she delicately blows a lock of hair off Rose’s forehead, worries her teeth over the softer flesh of Rose’s hip, admires the indentation marks left by her bite, then moves to lick the inside of her elbow. 

There is no rhyme or reason to her journey, the way she slowly familiarizes herself with each of the different textures that make up Rose’s body. She will rub her cheek on her breasts with the same concentrated joy she has in tickling her ankle; Rose knows that most of all she loves the unrestrained freedom of just… touching another being with love, and she gladly accepts every caress, every bite, every lick. 

Oh, Rey loves using her mouth and tongue. She runs it thoroughly along Rose’s full arm, from the armpit to the fingertips lingering to nip at the spaces between her fingers. 

Rose sincerely enjoys Rey’s attentions in every form they take, but she cannot quite contain the enthusiastic sound she makes when finally, finally, her lover turns to press her mouth firmly between Rose’s legs.

Rose’s moan turns into a sigh when Rey settles in more comfortably, parting her legs eagerly to accomodate her as she begins to lick in earnest. 

Rose’s hands find their way to Rey’s head to pet her and play with her hair.

Licking her hungrily, Rey purrs.


End file.
